Dreams of Illusion
by TenshiTakaiLala
Summary: umm not very good at summaries but please read you wont be disappointed.. R&R please


Dreams of Illusion

Lala: hope you like my story... its my first

Kagome: its pretty good for a first one.. don't worry

Inuyasha: I'm wayy too OOC in this.. growls I'm not soft at all baka pops Lala in the head

Lala: cries softly Kagome...

Inuyasha: no... don't

Kagome: Inuyasha... clenches her fist OSUWARI

Inuyasha: falls to the ground in pain and mummbles crazy wrenches

Lala: wipes her tears heres the fic.. hope you like

Inuyasha: Damn females..

Kagome: OSUWARI

Inuyasha: slams into the ground

Lala: umm I don't own Inuyasha... if i did he'd already be with Kagome..

Inuyasha: growls who said you could talk?

Lala: cowers behind Kagome nobody

Inuyasha: Please enjoy this stupid... wtory

Kagome: Story, Inuyasha

Inuyasha: points to Shippo he messed up the cue cards

Lala: smiles please enjoy

**_Dreams of Illusion_**

Kaguya had just fired the arrow back at Kagome, but aimed at Inuyasha. As the arrow almost impaled itself back into Inuyasha like on had over 500 years ago instead Kagome jumped in front of the arrow taking the hit for Inuyasha, even the celestial robe couldn't stop the arrow from going in do deep. Inuyasha eyes widen.

" Kagome, why didn't you get you away?" he screamed as she groaned in pain and tried to look up at him. No one noticed the cracking in his voice and the tears that were brimming in his eyes. When she finally did she looked deadly white.

" Your always trying to protect me Inuyasha," she let out barely above a whisper, " I wanted to protect you for a change." Her chocolate brown eyes said brimming with tears. Inuyasha called out to her as she fell to the ground landing on her stomach the celestial robe laying on her back and blood dripping from the wound and the arrow sticking out from her back. Inuyasha looked down at her with a grief stricken face calling her name wanting her to wake up, but she didn't. Kaguya began chanting her spell lifting Kagome off the ground. She smirks down at Inuyasha once Kagome is at level with her.

" You want her back?" she asked in a haughty voice, " Well come to my dream castle," she said as they disappeared into the moon filled sky.

Inuyasha snapped out of that memory and looked out through the trees. Sango and Miroku had gone off to the Demon Slayer Village taking Kirara and Kohaku with them. And Shippo was sleeping soundly in the hut with Kaede. And Kagome was…

" Inuyasha… what are you doing up so late," she said groggily while rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at the ebony haired girl in his lap and smiled softly at her.

" Nothing 'Gome.. go back to sleep," he said softly leaning down nuzzling her neck. Kagome nodded her head and buried her head into his chest drifting back to sleep. He buries his head in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent deeply and started drift off into his own world of dreams.

" Oh Inyasha," Kagome mumbled softly in her sleep. A lot has changed since their battle with Kaguya, Inuyasha knows Kagome's feelings for him, but he never told her that he loved her at much as she loved him, maybe even more then she did him but something was holding him back : Kikyo..: he thought to himself, as the thought hit him he smelled a familiar scent.. her scent. He seen Kikyo's soul collectors floating by heading toward the Goshinboku, the same tree they were sleeping in. Inuyasha held Kagome a little tighter causing her to wake up. Kagome looked up at him and then she heard a tree twig snap in half an seen the women who cause her and Inuyasha so much grieve and she grasped onto Inuyasha's fire-rat coat. Kikyo looked between him and her incarnation and then finally turned to Inuyasha.

" Are you ready to go to hell with me Inuyasha," she asked in her usual monotone voice. Inuyasha just tightened his grip on Kagome and shook his head.

" I wont leave Kagome, Kikyo... I promised to protect her," he said softly. Kikyo glared at him, " Does this girl... this incarnation mean more to you then I do?" she said her gaze never faltering. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha waiting for his answer also. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a soft smile on his face. " Yes Kikyo... in many ways she does," he said softly. Kagome looked up at him tears brimming in her eyes and a lone tear fall down her cheek. " Inuyasha," she said with her mouth a gape, shocked that he ha actually said that to Kikyo. Inuyasha leaned down and places a soft, light, genuine kiss on Kagome's lips. At first Kagome didn't give into the kiss but when Inuyasha started to pull away she kissed him back with a passion. Kikyo remained staning there right infront of them watching the kiss, she couldn't take much more before she pulled out her bow and arrow an aimed for them.

" Inuyasha, hve you forgotten you life is not your own... your life belongs to me," Kikyo's said in her monotone voice there was a small hint of saddness. When Inuyasha and Kagome broke the kiss both of the in a light daze. Inuyasha looks at Kikyo his small smile faltering a bit.

" Kikyo my life is my own, I'll avenge you death but I'm sorry I can't go to hell with you," he say looking down. Kikyo tighten her grip on the arrow and narrowed her eyes at the pair and finally fired her arrow. " So be it Inuyasha," she said in a deadly voice. The sacared arrow goes straight for them and impales Kagome in the chest knocking her out of the Goshinboku. Kikyo smirks at her deed and floats off with her soul collecters. Inuyasha jumps down from the branch and craddles Kagome in his arms an saying her name like a mantra and rocks her back and forth.

" Kagome... please hang on," he said tears streaming down his face and his voice cracking.

" Inuyasha... I... I... love you" she says slowly as she slips into an unconcious state never to wake up again. Inuyasha shook her shoulders lightly, " Kagome... Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME," he screams and crys into her hair.

" Inuyasha... Inuyasha...Inuyasha...INUYASHA," he hears a voice say as he bolts awake. Kagome looks down at him with a concern look on her face and her hands on her hips. " Whats with you Inuyasha.. you were calling my name out while yuo were sleep," she said still looking down at him and she smiled softly, " Oh and you fell out of the tree too." Inuyasha glanced around that they were at the Goshinboku like in his dream, it was just him and her. Inuyasha stood up quickly making Kagome jump back a bit and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome stiffed a bit in his embrace but then loosened up a bit and returned it aventually wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Inuyasha.." she said questionably with a slight tremble in her voice."Whats going on?"

" I thought I lost you Kagome," he said as he put his hands on her head and laid her head against his shoulder, " I'm sorry Kagome, sorry I never told you that I... I.." Kagome tightened her grip on his fire-rat coat and sighed, " You never told me what Inuyasha,"she said scared at his answer: If its about you loving Kikyo I already know.: she thought silently.

" Kagome I... I... Ashiteru Kagome," he said in a soft voice bringing Kagome to tears.

" Ahiteru too Inuyasha," she says s he tilts her head up and leans down and kisses her softly. As they pull away from the kiss they gaze into each others eyes. " Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha says questionably. Kagome looked at him and smiled lightly, " Hai Inuyasha," she said softly with a small hint of fear in her voice not knowing what to expect.

"Etou...etou... koibito...will you be my mate," he asked. Kagome smiles softly, " Hai Inuyasha...itsumo," she says. Inuyasha kisses her her on the lips again.. and everything fades black.

Kagome woke up from her light sleep and sat up. : Was that all a dream: she thought to her self. As she pondered away at it the door swung open to reveal a short ebony haired girl, she had little canine ears atop of her head and she runs over to Kagome glancing at her with crystal amber/grey eyes an giggles.

" Mommy.. daddy said its time for dinner," she said exictedly. A gruff voice comes from downstairs, " Sakura... tell her to hurry up... we're all waiting for her." Kagome hurried and hoped out of bed and took Sakura by the hand and desended downstairs, once they were downstairs Sakura ran into the kitchen. Kagome walked into the kitchen and smiled softly. She seen Miroku and Sango sitting at the table feeding to little twins boys, Shippo and Sakura both pigging out with the food laid out on the table, but no Inuyasha. Kagome sighed softly as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and some one started nuzzling her neck. She turns and looks at Inuyasha.

" Welcome back from the world of dreams koibito," he says in a soft but gruff voice. Kagome turns an looks at him and smiles softly, " Inuyasha..is this real?" she asked. Inuyasha smirked and poped her on the head softly, " Of course it is stupid...this isn't your dream world wrench... your my mate..err.. married," he says and then points to Shippo and Sakura," and those are our brats... err kids," and then he turns her around and holds her close to him as he leans down to kiss her, " and your my tenshi," he says and he kisses her passionatly. Kagome kisses back wrapping her arms through his neck. Sakura and Shippo squeal out in disgust," MOM... DAD... NOT WHILE WE'RE EATING," they screamed out together.

Dictionary:

hai - yes

kibito - lover, dear, beloved

etou - well...err..

itsumo - forever, always

tenshi - angel

ashiteru - i love you

Goshinboku - sacared tree

chan - little or something of the sort

A/N: Aww wasn't that cute oh an you noticed Inuyasha got no osuawari's in this . well he might have to get at least one. Okay people this is my first FanFiction and I don't think its very good. My friend likes it and please R&R and be truthful I will accept flames right about not.. but if your a Kikyo fan... don't bother reading cause I don't want flames from non- Kagome and Inuyasha lovers.


End file.
